Liena Messendre
by Valeria Kara
Summary: ABANDONNÉE ! Je la trouve soudainement trop trop nullleuuhhh! T T... Si ya quelqu'un de preneur pour la continuer ou pour juste reprendre l'écriture de la fic en gardant le fond et mon perso princip... juste à me contacter par PM!
1. Chapter 1

Introduction

_Nous courrions dans la forêt, j'entendais son rire doux et mélodieux à mes oreilles. À cette époque, nous étions les meilleurs amis du monde. Je ne me doutais de rien. Il était lui et j'étais moi. Je n'avais que 6 ans, tout comme lui. Personne ne savait que l'on jouait ensemble. Après tout, qu'auraient-ils dit s'ils avaient su qu'une louve aillant la possibilité de se transformer en humaine et de pratiquer cette même magie qu'eux jouait paisiblement avec l'un de leurs enfants? De ce que je savais, j'étais la seule de ma meute à savoir faire une telle chose que de devenir une humaine sans que personne ne se doute de ce que j'étais, pas même ceux qu'ils appelaient loups-garous. Cette soirée là par contre, rien ne s'était déroulé comme nous en avion l'habitude. Un sentiment d'urgence m'avait prise. D'où me venait cette sensation? Je n'en savais rien à l'époque. Aujourd'hui, je pense seulement que s'était ainsi que tout devait se dérouler…._

_«-Sumer! Riais-je alors qu'il m'avait attrapé par derrière._

_-Alors, petite Liena? Me chuchota-t-il à l'oreille. Tu essayais de fuir?_

_-T'aies pas drôle Sumer! Boudais-je._

_C'est alors… qu'il m'avait chatouillé! Ah! Mais quel toupet il a lui!_

_-NON! M'écriais-je. Pas les CHATOUILLES! _

_On finit par tomber tous les deux par terre sur l'herbe de la forêt près de chez lui. Soudainement, sans avertissement, une odeur de danger flotta dans l'air et assaillit mes narines. Je me figeai alors que j'étais à moitié coucher sur Sumer. _

_-Qu'est-ce qui ce passe Liena? Murmura-t-il d'un ton inquiet._

_Je l'observai tranquillement droit dans les yeux._

_-Quelqu'un de pas gentil arrive par ici… fis-je dans un souffle. Dans ma famille, il existe une protection que nous ne donnons jamais aux être extérieur à la famille. Mais j'aimerais que tu me permettes de te donner cette protection… _

_L'émotion qui passa dans son regard fut ce qu'il fallait pour avoir son accord et je me penchai sur son cou. _

_-Ça peut faire un peu mal, mais après, tu seras soulagé et protégé de ceux qui te voudront du mal… soufflais-je une dernière fois avant de le mordre légèrement à la carotide. _

_Un liquide passa de mes petites canines à son sang et je m'enlevai de lui pour le regarder. Comme je l'avais dit, il eut un peu mal, mais maintenant il était en sécurité. La seule chose dont il ne pourrait se protéger était la transformation en un loup de l'ancien monde. Je ne savais pas ce que cette phrase voulait dire, mais je savais une chose par contre : j'avais fait ce qui était le mieux pour tout le monde. Mais je l'avais surtout fait pour lui. Un tatouage que seule moi pouvais voir apparut sur la base de son cou. Il avait ma forme lorsque j'étais louve. Je devais maintenant sortir de sa vie… _

_Je vis Fenrir Greyback l'approcher, je le vis le mordre, je le vis rentrer chez lui, hagard. Je le vis aussi rechercher constamment ma présence. Je savais qu'il la sentait constamment auprès de lui. Mais je savais aussi que ce n'était pas le bon moment… »_

_Ma famille, c'était la meute. Mon égale, c'était Lui, Sumer. Mon ennemi, c'était ce serpent putride qui avait assassiné la meute. J'étais la dernière. Et pour cette raison, le moment était enfin venu de dévoiler ma présence… Même si je ne l'avais jamais quitté, et que j'étais entré en même temps que lui dans cette école de sorciers ; j'étais toujours resté à l'écart de lui ainsi que de ses amis. Répartie à Serdaigle, j'évoluais dans les études. Je voulais devenir forte pour Lui. Je voulais pouvoir Le protéger de cette affreuse guerre qui avait tué tous les miens. Je voulais qu'il soit mien. Je voulais pouvoir l'aimer, autant que j'en aurai envie. Qu'importe si je pouvais paraître ridicule ou m'humilier. Qu'importe si pour lui, je devais mourir pour qu'il reste lui-même en vie… _

**Une petite review?**

**Valéria Kara**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 1

Liena Messendre

Jeune femme de désormais 17 ans, Liena avait un physique que beaucoup admirait, jalousait ou haïssait du plus profond de leur cœur. De grandeur moyenne, elle était mince, musclée comme il scie à une jeune femme faisant du sport à tous les jours, agile, souple et silencieuse dans sa démarche. Elle avait des formes là où il le fallait de manière acceptable. De longs cheveux noirs de jais avec une unique mèche blanche dans sa frange tombaient souplement sur ses reins. Son visage mince aux traits doux et féminins. Elle avait une bouche rosé en forme de cœur tout à fait mignonne, un nez que l'on pourrait qualifier de taquin ainsi que des yeux en amande d'une couleur très singulière qu'est le violet (ou améthyste). Cette même Liena était endormit depuis quelques temps dans son compartiment où elle attendait tranquillement que le train parte et arrive à Poudlard lorsque ce souvenir précis parvint à briser ses beaux rêves.

Mais, entre-temps, un groupe de quatre garçons était entré dans le dit compartiment avec deux jeunes femmes du même âge que la première. Ne restant plus assez de place nulle part ailleurs, ils s'étaient tous invité et parlaient à voit basse pour ne pas réveiller cette ange qui semblait avoir été déchut alors qu'elle était en proie à ses démons du passer par les rêves et les cauchemars.

-Sumer… souffla-t-elle, non! Pas Sumer! Pourquoi lui?

Sa voix était tellement remplie de désespoir qu'elle fit mal aux autres occupants du compartiment.

-Hey, Remus, fit l'une des deux jeunes filles à l'un des quatre gars.

Le dit Rémus – un gars aux cheveux brun et aux yeux doré à l'étincelle mystérieuse – se retourna vers la jeune femme qui venait de l'interpeller depuis les genoux de son petit ami nommé James Potter – un gars aux cheveux éternellement ébouriffés comme s'il venait de sortir du lit aux yeux noisette à l'étincelle malicieuse – et qui le regardait avec inquiétude en fronçant les sourcils.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Lily – jeune femme aux cheveux auburn et au regard émeraude à l'étincelle intelligente et rusée – la tigresse? Fit semblant de questionner la dite tigresse (surnom affectueux donné par Sirius Black – Grand brun charmeur, malicieux au regard bleu-gris qui défiait éternellement tous ceux qui osait contredire ses paroles – en l'honneur de son caractère pour le moins aussi féroce que son homologue félin) alors qu'il savait pertinemment de quoi elle le questionnait.

-Ne fait pas semblant de ne pas comprendre! S'exclama Lily avec exaspération. Tu es tendue depuis qu'elle a prononcée ce nom : Sumer. Pourquoi?

-Au fait, comment c'est passé vos vacances les gars? … Et les filles bien sûr! fit-il en voyant le regard de Cyna Vengoth – longs cheveux rose naturelle aux yeux vert d'eau – qui lui lançait un regard d'avertissement.

-Tu ne t'en sortiras pas comme ça Remus Lupin, murmura la jeune femme d'une voix basse, alors que Cyna racontait son été lugubre dans le Manoir tout aussi lugubre avec son lugubre de père.

Il fallait bien avouer que Cyna aimait Particulièrement ce mot : lugubre…

Liena se réveilla une heure avant que le train n'arrive. La première chose qu'elle remarqua fut que son compartiment était habité par d'autres qu'elle-même. Papillonnant des yeux, elle vit que ceux qui était présent était les maraudeurs avec leurs deux amies. Et qui dit maraudeurs, dit Remus. Et qui dit Remus, dit Sumer, le surnom qu'elle lui avait donnée lorsqu'ils étaient plus jeunes. Il sera bientôt le temps de tout lui dire d'après ce qu'elle savait.

PDV Liena Messendre

_Je m'assis et restai silencieuse alors qu'ils continuaient à parler. Sumer était là. Ou Remus. Mon ami. Mon compagnon. Ma raison de vivre depuis des années maintenant. _

_-Bonjour, fis-je._

_Ils se retournèrent tous vers moi. Mais mon regard n'allait que vers Sumer. Lily vint à ce moment-là se présenter ainsi que tous les autres qui étaient là._

_-Bonjour! Sourit-elle doucement. Je suis Lily Evans et voici Cyna Vengoth, Sirius Black, James Potter, Remus Lupin et Peter Pettigrow. Et toi, tu es?_

_-Liena Messendre, serdaigle 7_**Une critique?**

**Une review?**

**Valéria Kara**


	3. Petit Mot de l'auteure

Petit Mot pour les lecteurs (lectrices...)

Cette fiction est ABANDONNÉE ! Je la trouve soudainement trop trop nullleuuhhh! T_T... Si ya quelqu'un de preneur pour la continuer ou pour juste reprendre l'écriture de la fic en gardant le fond et mon perso princip... juste à me contacter par PM! 

Valeria Kara


End file.
